The present invention relates to crimping apparatus, and more particularly to crimping apparatus for symmetrically crimping a fitting sleeve about a hose.
Several types of such apparatus for crimping articles are generally known. They generally include a plurality of radially disposed die members that can be actuated for translation in a radial direction to permit crimping of a workpiece. However, the achievement of efficient and substantially uniform crimping at reasonable operating costs is limited by the structure and operation of such apparatus. For example, many types of crimping apparatus include a complicated mechanism for actuating the die members and involve the cooperation of an undesirably large number of moving parts, usually non-adjustable. Further, the structure of many assemblies is such that it is difficult to pass workpieces therethrough. The ability to pass relatively large workpieces through the crimping apparatus is a desirable feature in many automated settings because it increases the number of difficult possible applications.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an efficient crimping apparatus which requires the cooperation of relatively few moving parts, that can be adapted for automation including means for making easy adjustments, which includes an improved actuation mechanism for achieving substantially uniform crimping about an entire article, and which is capable of handling articles of many different sizes and shapes.
Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.